User blog:IamThorn/Ozpin's true Identity
Writing this at 3:08 am, spelling and grammer will be shit, but stay with me. For this theory, we must take a few things forgranted, One, the Faunus War is either a part or another name for the great war, do to the traits for each faunus make them stand out, meaning the opressive side in the war who wanted to abolish art and self expression would try to wipe out the faunus because their traits make them unique, meaning they do not fit into how the human race was invisioned to look. And we must belive that Ozpin is at minum 100 years old, to have made more mistakes then to quote Ozpin: "I mean, it's only been one day. Ruby... I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet. But at this moment, I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them." We have to ask our selves, does he mean combined or what, all we know is, you have to be old to make that many mistakes, and that combined with Glyndas line " Ozpin has experience that the rest of us lack. And I think that's something worth remembering." saying that to a military general, who appears to be at least in his late 50's to early 60's means Ozpin has to be alot older to have experiances no one else has, being atleast 100 would explain why his name does not follow the time hounered (in the past 80 or so years) naming rule. Time to make a jump to Firefly, we all know Sheppard Book, it was revealed by the writers that Book, was a part of the rebels in his youth, who then joined the alliance military as a mole/spy, and became a well established officer,and then at a major batter with aginst the Rebels, he threw the battle, and intenchionally lost, casing a major defeat to the alliance, and i belive it turned the tide of the war for a bit, this defeat to the alliance military at the hands of the rebels was so discraceful to them, they purged all record of it ever happening, and forced Book in to retirement, with an honorable discharge, because his loss, to the military never happened. I am proposing, what if Ozpin is General Lagune, and worked his way up the ranks of the Anti-Expression military, and at a pivitol point in the war, at the battle of Fort Castle, he too threw the battle by knolwingly attacking the faunus at night, and knowing they would overpower him and his forces in the darkness, with his capture and his troops defeated, Ozpin tried to right some of the wrongs, ( i have no fucking Idea what I mean at this point, but you get my point, Ozpin is old a fuck, lost a major battle to insure that the tide of the war would turn)(yes I know Lagune is like Lagoon, but what if that was just to cover that this name didn't fit it either, or who knows, the historians changed all the names after the fact to fit the colour rule, to "spit on the graves" of those who opposed the practice, it is now 3:40, Thorn out. '''EDIT: '''I forgot to add, Miles is fond of his chekhov's gun and chekhov's gunman, so I feel the fact that they mentioned him makes Lagune important, they would not make him just for some exposition, he is important, and that is one of my key points here. Category:Blog posts